


Newmoon Drabbles

by yumetourou



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, Oneshot, Rated teen for language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, collection, newmoon, nyumoon, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumetourou/pseuds/yumetourou
Summary: Just a collection of my Newmoon drabbles, organized chapter by chapter. Updating tags and warnings as I go.





	1. Intro

Hi! This part isn’t a story, just the “opening page” or whatever you wanna call it. If you enjoy these drabbles and short stories feel free to follow my twitter (@yeosites) and if you have any requests (please try to keep it pg13 smut isn’t really my thing), feel free to dm me on twitter or drop by my curious cat (@new_shot) and send them in! Even though ao3 has to count this little intro as a chapter, the following “Table of Contents” is numbered with chapter one being the chapter after this. Thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy!

1\. Unusualities

2\. Can I..?

3\. Show You My World


	2. Unusualities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin goes on a nighttime walk and gets lost, Chanhee has an unexpected customer during his graveyard shift at the convenience store.

**Unusualities**

Stars glimmered in the night sky. Kevin appreciated the clear skies, but he preferred to appreciate them from indoors. How he longed for clouds, anything that would keep the bitter nighttime wind from biting into his exposed skin. Go figure that the one night he decided to get some fresh air he would get lost, jacketless, with 40 km winds. _At least it’s not terribly dusty,_ he bitterly thought to himself as he continued shuffling along, scared that if he lifted his foot off the pavement he would get carried away by the wind. He had located a flickering neon sign in the distance, and it had become his goal to make it to that sign. He hoped and prayed that the place had cell reception or at least a payphone, somewhere he could call a friend to take him home. He was _not_ walking by himself at night again anytime soon. He soon approached the doors belonging to his beacon of a neon sign, the doors to what looked like a fairly depressing convenience store. He pushed open the door and was greeted by a cheerful jingle from overhead and a not-so-cheerful employee stuck with the graveyard shift. Kevin squinted at his nametag.

“Chanhee?” The pink haired boy nodded without making eye contact. “Do you have a payphone?” He pointed to the corner across the store, again without making eye contact. Kevin, too dumbfounded to say thank you, made his way over to the phone while stealing glances at Chanhee, whom he had deemed mysterious. He quickly dialled Jacob’s number, hoping he would be awake despite it being roughly one in the morning.

“Hello?” Jacob’s sleepy voice crackled through the receiver, a telltale sign the phone hadn’t been used in quite a long time.

“Jacob, hi, I’m lost at some convenience store with an employee who-” Kevin lowered his voice, “-who kinda scares me. If I send you my location can you come pick me up?”

“Kevin? Why are y- wait, I don’t wanna know. Send me your location and I’ll be there ASAP.”

“Great! Thanks so much.” Kevin hung up and quickly texted Jacob his location. He then stole another glance at Chanhee, who was still looking bored out of his mind. Since he didn’t know when Jacob would arrive, Kevin thought he might as well make small talk (if he could, that is). He mustered all his courage and half walked half marched over to the checkout counter where Chanhee sat and extended his hand.

“I’m Kevin.” He tried his best to smile his friendliest smile, but was disappointed when Chanhee responded with a half-assed “Cool.” Dejected, Kevin leaned on the counter and stared out the window. After what felt like forever, Chanhee finally piped up.

“So, Kevin, what on _Earth_ brings you here at this hour?”

“I’m lost.” Kevin dropped his gaze to his own hands resting on the counter. “Pretty hopelessly lost, actually. I don’t even know how long I’ve been walking.” The feeling of Chanhee observing him made Kevin feel vulnerable, especially when Chanhee reached across the counter to tuck the tag into his shirt.

“You? _Lost?_ You’re literally wearing Yves Saint Laurent, dude, shouldn’t someone like you have a chauffeur at all times?”

“It’s ‘Yves Saint Laurent,’” Kevin quickly corrected Chanhee’s pronunciation, “and no, I don’t have a chauffeur. My father is the important one, not me. He’s the CEO. I’m just his son.”

“Kev, you make more money than me simply by existing. Yves Saint Laurent is just a fantasy to me. Like hell, you aren’t important.”

“It’s pronounced ‘Yv-’” Chanhee shushed Kevin with a finger to his lips. Kevin felt his cheeks grow warm and looked up, only to make eye contact with Chanhee for the first time.

“I get that you can speak French, Kev. Come behind the counter, there’s an extra chair.”

“Are you sure I’m allowed to do that?”

“Who cares? I’m pretty sure you’re the only one to come into a convenience store at one in the morning. The bulk of the places around here are hotels with quiet times that were hours ago.” Kevin assumed he had walked pretty far then, there weren’t any hotels that he knew of near his apartment. He sat in the swivelling chair beside Chanhee and stared at his hands again as he gently swivelled from side to side. He stole a glance at Chanhee who was looking out the glass doors and noticed that the tag on his shirt was also sticking out. He reached forward to tuck it in and his fingers accidentally brushed the back of Chanhee’s neck, causing the other boy to jump in surprise.

“Jeez, your hands are freezing! How long were you outside for?”

“I don’t know. I know for sure I can't fully feel my hands, though.” Chanhee dug for something under the counter, eventually tossing an old, grey sweatshirt at Kevin. Kevin slipped it on and immediately noticed that it smelled of cologne, cologne that he assumed was Chanhee’s. He stared dumbly at Chanhee, his brain malfunctioning. He choked out a quiet thank you, eyes trained on Chanhee’s hands as Chanhee reached over to flip up the hood on the sweatshirt.

“Kev, I gave you that because your hands are freezing and you don’t even put them in the pocket.” Chanhee reached over and gently grabbed Kevin’s hands, shoving them into the front pocket of the sweatshirt before rubbing small circles on his palms. Kevin swore he felt his heart skip a beat and his cheeks grow tomato red. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, a honk sounded from outside and his phone lit up with a “Here” text from Jacob. Chanhee removed his hands from the pocket and hopped off the chair, Kevin following in suit.

“Well it seems like your friend is here. See you, Kev.” He pulled Kevin into a warm hug and seemed sad when he pulled away. He placed a hand on Kevin’s shoulder and looked very intently into his eyes. “Make sure you come back soon, I’m gonna need that sweater back. Maybe I’ll learn how to say ‘Yves Saint Laurent,’ just for you, CEO boy.” Kevin mutely nodded and turned to leave. As he the glass door closed behind him he heard Chanhee shout something, but he couldn’t make it out.


	3. Can I..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Chanhee are roommates, both are fairly dumb when it comes to feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so long... don’t know what happened

** Can I..? **

“You dyed your hair?!” Kevin stared in shock at his bright haired roommate, the remnants of the eggs he dropped gathering around his feet. Chanhee reached up and innocently played with a strand of his hair, purposefully avoiding Kevin’s eyes with his own. 

“Does it not look good?” 

“Chanhee, it looks fine. But… why purple?”

“Sangyeon came over and gave his extra dye to me. I don’t know what he was doing but it didn’t look that good. Don’t tell him I said that.” 

“So you did this  _ yourself?  _ In our  _ bathroom?? _ ” Chanhee laughed awkwardly. 

“Yeah…” Kevin knew that Chanhee trailing off meant he had done something wrong. 

“Did you make a mess?”

“No- wait, don’t go in there!” At this point Kevin wasn’t paying attention to Chanhee’s words. He swung open the door to the bathroom and was met by purple hair dye, everywhere. It was even on the ceiling. 

“Choi Chanhee, get your ass over here!” It was  _ much  _ too early in the morning for this. 

* * *

Kevin sighed, his breath deflecting off the table and back into his face. He looked up at Juyeon sitting across the table from him. “I’m screwed Juyeon, I’m absolutely screwed.” Juyeon gave him a worried look. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Chanhee is what’s wrong! His hair is purple now and,  _ god _ , he looks so  _ good _ . What the hell am I supposed to do now? I mean, besides clean up the mess he made in the bathroom.” This wasn’t the first time Kevin and Juyeon had met in this cafe to talk about Chanhee.

“So you met up with me to avoid cleaning your bathroom. I’m flattered.” Kevin wished he could hit Juyeon, but he was already exhausted and it was only lunchtime.

“You  _ know  _ that’s not why I called you.” 

“You really like Chanhee, don’t you? Have you ever thought of it as more than just a crush?” Kevin scoffed at him. 

“Juyeon, you know that I can’t let that happen. I just have to get over him.”

“Kevin, it’s been how long? Years? It doesn’t seem like getting over him seems to be working out for you.” Kevin sat up and shot Juyeon a chilly glare. 

“Don’t rub it in. I know I’m hopeless. It doesn’t help that he’s  _ oblivious. _ ”

_ He isn’t the only one, _ Juyeon thought to himself. How he wished he could tell Kevin. 

(two weeks earlier)

_ Chanhee and Juyeon sat across from each other at their regular KFC. Chanhee stared at passersby through the large window, waiting for Juyeon to break the silence. He was the one that asked to meet here in the first place.  _

_ “Do you like Kevin?” Chanhee nearly bit through his tongue, staring wide-eyed and shocked at Juyeon.  _

_ “Excuse me?!” _

_ “I said, do you like Kevin?”  _

_ “N-no! What on Earth gave you that idea?” Juyeon sat back in his chair, appearing to be in thought.  _

_ “Well, for starters, the way you look at him when he’s talking to someone else is not how friends look at each other. Second, you always find a way to sit closest to him, even if it means fighting with Jacob and splitting him up from Sangyeon. Third, you always do ridiculous things if he asks you to. If he asked you to run a 5k marathon you would do it. Do I need to go on?” Chanhee’s cheeks grew redder with each accusation. He refused to look Juyeon in the eye, too embarrassed by his own embarrassment.  _

_ “Fine. You caught me.” Juyeon leaned forward like he and Chanhee were two gossiping teens from a chick flick.  _

_ “How long has it been?” Still avoiding Juyeon’s eyes, Chanhee shrugged.  _

_ “I dunno. A few months maybe. I’ll get over him. Did Kevin tell you to ask that?” _

_ “No, despite how obvious you are I don’t think Kevin has realized.” Chanhee breathed a sigh of relief.  _

_ “That’s good, at least. He would never like me back anyways.”  _

* * *

Kevin knocked on Chanhee’s bedroom door after he had finished cleaning the bathroom (completely on his own, by the way). “Chanhee! There’s still some dye left in this container, what do I do with it?” Chanhee cracked open his door to see how much was left in the container. 

“Leave it in the bathroom. The back is super patchy, I’ll fix it later.” 

“I can dye it for you.” Chanhee furrowed his brows and glared at Kevin. 

“I don’t trust you.”

“Chanhee, you literally coloured our bathroom purple trying to do it on your own.  _ Please  _ let me help you.”

“Fine.” Chanhee fully opened his door and let Kevin in. He plopped himself down on the bed and looked at Kevin expectantly. 

“You want me to dye your hair on your  _ bed? _ What if I spill?” 

“You can’t possibly be worse than me.” Kevin sighed with exasperation. 

“Fine. Do you have gloves in here?” 

“Gloves? I didn’t use any.” Chanhee wiggled his bright purple fingers at Kevin. “By the way, since my hands are stained, I don’t think I can make dinner tonight.” Chanhee winked at Kevin (which made his heart skip a beat), and if Kevin wasn’t about to lose his mind he would’ve, well he would’ve lost it for other reasons. 

Using a sandwich bag as a makeshift glove, Kevin not-so-artfully smeared dye on all the patchy spots. The late afternoon almost evening sun filtered in through the large window, causing Chanhee’s skin to glow. If Kevin could draw him in that moment, he would have. Even though he already had a sketchbook full of portraits of Chanhee. 

“Do I have to massage this in or anything?”

“Hmm… I don’t think so. I didn’t. Just let it develop then I can wash it out.”

“Alright. The dye pot’s empty now, by the way.” Kevin peeled the now sweaty sandwich bag off his hand and tossed it in the trash. He then wrapped his arms around Chanhee’s waist and rested his chin on the other’s shoulder, careful not to get any dye on himself. “What do you want for dinner?” Chanhee gently placed his hands on top of Kevin’s while he thought. 

“Whatever’s easiest for you.”

“Ramen it is.” Kevin didn’t feel like letting go of Chanhee quite yet, so the two sat in silence for a brief moment. “You better thank me for all this later.” Kevin could feel Chanhee’s cheek press against his own as he smiled. The things he did for this boy. 

* * *

Over dinner, Kevin mentioned he was busking in a nearby park that evening (Chanhee knew all of Kevin’s busking schedules beforehand, but he let Kevin tell him anyways). Like any good roommate, Chanhee decided to follow him. For safety reasons, that is. Kevin never let him come to his busking sessions anyways, and this wasn’t the first Chanhee had snuck out to. He was usually able to blend in pretty well with the crowd, but purple hair wasn’t exactly easy to miss. Donning a hoodie that he wasn't sure was his or Kevin’s and a baseball cap, he left for the park about ten minutes after Kevin had. 

Chanhee knew Kevin had a few people who made a point of attending many of his busking sessions, but the size of the crowd this time surprised him. Juyeon mentioned that he would be here tonight, so Chanhee made a point of silently looking for him before settling down. He snuck up behind Juyeon and wordlessly stood beside him, causing the other to jump. 

“Jeez Chanhee, you gotta stop sneaking up on me.” Chanhee shot him a look that immediately shushed him. “Anyways,” Juyeon was whispering now, “I helped him plan what he would perform tonight. I think you’ll like it.” 

“Everytime you say you think I’ll like something you’re wrong. I’ll trust you this time though, since it’s Kevin.” Kevin spoke into his microphone, addressing the crowd and drawing Chanhee’s attention away from whatever Juyeon was about to tell him. 

“This next song is a new one… It’s actually about a very close friend of mine. My best friend actually, who happens also happens to be my muse. Anyways, enough about me, I hope you all like this!” Kevin’s speech was met by a round of clapping, and Chanhee resisted the urge to cheer out loud. The song Kevin played was a sweet song, Chanhee thought it was a confession song but he paid more attention to Kevin’s voice than the lyrics themselves. However, Chanhee couldn’t help but be a little jealous of whoever the song was about. After it was finished, he asked Juyeon if he knew. 

“Is that about Jacob? That’s a little unexpected, I didn’t know they spent that much time together. Also, aren’t Sangyeon and Jacob dating? Wh-”

“Chanhee, use your brain. It’s not about Jacob.”

“Then who?”

“You idiot,  _ you’re  _ his best friend,  _ you’re _ the one he’s been writing about for years, it’s about you.” Juyeon might as well have slapped Chanhee across the face, he was so dumbfounded. “Listen to me Chanhee, go home now, he’s nearly done his songs.  _ Promise _ me you’ll talk to him when he gets home.” Chanhee dumbly nodded and turned on his heel, sprinting as fast as he could home. 

* * *

Kevin opened the door to his and Chanhee’s apartment, only to be immediately greeted by a bone-crushing hug from Chanhee (Kevin automatically hugged him back). 

“Well hello to you too! What’s up?” Chanhee didn’t answer, just buried his face into Kevin’s chest. “Are you wearing my sweater?” Chanhee nodded, and Kevin felt a warm patch growing on his chest. “Hold on, are you crying? Chanhee, what’s wrong?” 

“I’m not upset Kevin,” Chanhee was finally looking him in the eyes, “I’m happy. I’m so so happy.”

“Care to explain?” Chanhee grabbed his hand and started aimlessly leading him around their apartment. 

“I went to your busking session tonight. Juyeon told me that that one song was about me.” Chanhee turned and smiled at him, his eyes glittering from his tears. “I like you too Kevin, a lot actually.” Chanhee was dangerously close to Kevin at this point, close enough that Kevin could feel his breath and Kevin’s heart was pounding in his ears. He was sure Chanhee could hear it. “Kevin Moon, can I kiss you?” Kevin had barely nodded before Chanhee’s lips were on his. 

Kevin wouldn’t say Chanhee was a good kisser, it was actually quite an awkward kiss. But it was Chanhee, so in Kevin’s mind it was perfect. Short, but perfect. 

“Kevin, can I ask you one more thing?”

“You just did.” Chanhee pinched him and asked anyways. 

“Can I be your boyfriend?”

“Of course you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally figured out how to link things!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeosites)


	4. Show You My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coffee and cuddles

** Show You My World **

Kevin awoke to the angry beeping of his alarm clock. He reached over and smacked it until he found the snooze button, followed by a futile attempt at rolling over and getting up. Whenever he tried to get up before Chanhee, the latter tried to stop him. Today, Chanhee simply tightened his arms around Kevin’s waist, effectively trapping him. They had only been dating for a month and a half, but Chanhee spent the night at Kevin’s apartment more than at his own. Kevin didn’t mind, in fact he preferred waking up to his boyfriend’s hugs every morning. 

“Kevin,” Chanhee tended to be whiny when he woke up early, and Kevin found it adorable, “if you’re gonna wake me up at five in the morning then at least cuddle with me.” Even without looking, Kevin could hear the pout in Chanhee’s voice. Running a hand through his lover’s hair, Kevin explained why he had woken up so early. 

“Chanhee, the skies are clear for once. We can go watch the sunrise and cuddle on the balcony. I need to go make coffee, though.” Chanhee faked dissatisfaction as he reluctantly let go of Kevin, allowing him to go to the kitchen and make coffee for the two of them. Though, before he left, Kevin planted a kiss on Chanhee’s cheek. 

One of Kevin’s favourite smells was coffee brewing in the morning. Chanhee said he wasn’t the biggest coffee drinker before the two met, but Kevin noticed him drinking it more these days. He made them both americanos, adding a swirl of whipped cream to the top of Chanhee’s mug. He arrived back at his (their) room to see Chanhee sitting on the bed, so sleepy that he seemed like a deflated balloon. Setting their mugs out on the balcony table, Kevin returned and crouched in front of Chanhee, pinching his cheeks. 

“You’re adorable when you’re sleepy, Choi Chanhee.” Chanhee playfully but sleepily swatted his hands away. 

“No, you.” 

“But I’m not sleepy. When did you put on my sweater? Are you cold?” Chanhee had a habit of wearing Kevin’s clothes, but Kevin didn’t mind. 

“I wore it to sleep.” He yawned. “Yes, I’m cold.” Kevin grabbed a throw blanket and grabbed Chanhee’s hand, leading him out onto the balcony, the stars still faintly twinkling in the night sky along with the city lights. Kevin liked to watch the sunrise on his own, but this was the first time him and Chanhee would watch it together. Kevin sat in the beanbag chair he kept outside until he found a better chair, and beckoned Chanhee to sit next to him. When Chanhee gave him an odd look, it was Kevin’s turn to protest. He grabbed Chanhee’s hand and pulled him down onto the beanbag chair. 

“You’re the one that wanted to cuddle. I don’t know why you’re acting shy all of a sudden. You sleep this close to me anyways.” Chanhee didn’t say a word, but instead wrapped his arms around Kevin and buried his head in the crook of Kevin’s neck. Kevin pulled the blanket over the two of them and sipped his coffee, looking down to say something to Chanhee, but the latter had already fallen fast asleep. Gently playing with Chanhee’s hair, Kevin watched as the sky began to take on a pink hue as the sun peeked over the horizon. It was moments like these that Kevin cherished the most, late at night or early in the morning, just him and Chanhee, together. Moments like these were the moments he wanted to last forever. 

“You know Chanhee,” Kevin still spoke quietly, despite knowing that Chanhee couldn’t hear him, “I love you. A lot, actually. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. Maybe one day I’ll tell you when you’re awake.” The stars began to fade with the morning light, and feeling Chanhee’s warm breath on his neck, Kevin thought that maybe, just _maybe_ , he had finally found his soulmate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 100 hits! i’ll work harder to write more nyumoon for you all. as always, my twitter is @yeosites!


End file.
